Mi manera de decirte 'Te perdono'
by Key4427
Summary: En una noche lluviosa, Jane the Killer despierta para encontrarse a su rival, Jeff the killer. Pero no viene para matarla, viene lastimado por ayuda y Jane lo cura, para luego decirle a Jane lo que realmente siente por ella. LEMON! JanexJeff. Two-shot. Si no les gusta, no lean.
1. Lluvia

**Holaa! :D**

**Este es un one-shot de dos capítulos! (Un two-shot?)**

**Trata específicamente de una pareja que no es muy común: Jeff the killer y Jane the killer.**

**DISFRUTEN! n3n**

**NOTA: Para ambientación en este capítulo, busquen "Rainymood" en google.**

**NOTA 2: Busquen en google "Askthekiller" (Debe de ser una página de Tumblr) para que puedan basarse en la cara de Jeff.**

**Capitulo 1: Lluvia**

Eran las 3:39 en la mañana. Lo supe al ver el reloj al lado de mi cama. ¿Cómo pude verlo si estaba dormida?

Porque volví a tener esa pesadilla. Ya ha pasado una semana con esa pesadilla. Y siempre es la misma.

Pero no es solo un sueño, sino un recuerdo. El recuerdo de una noche hace 4 años.

Esa noche.

La noche en que el vino.

La noche en que el mato a mi familia.

En la que me hizo lo que ahora soy.

La noche que Jeff perdió la cabeza.

Aun la recuerdo.

Pero prefiero no recordar.

Mire a la ventana, estaba lloviendo. A mí me encanta la lluvia. El sonido de las gotas contra el techo, las ventanas, el patio, todo eso, me arrulla. Pero ya no puedo dormir.

Tengo un poco de hambre. Después de todo, dormí cerca de 5 horas. Muy poco. Pero hubiera sido más. No importa.

Me levante de mi cama y me puse esas pantuflas negras que estaban en el suelo. Fui al armario que estaba adelante de la cama y agarre una cobija. Si que hace frio. Antes de salir me acerque a la cómoda al lado de mi cama y me puse la máscara. Me siento cómoda con ella.

Mi cuarto no es tan grande o bonito. Pero es algo. Una cama, cuatro paredes blancas, una ventana, el armario y ya. Aquí es donde vivo. Pero esta casa no es mía. Tuve que matar a los que vivían aquí para poder quedarme. Pero ellos merecían morir. Era una familia que maltrataba a sus hijos y estos eran bravucones en la escuela. Fue lindo matarlos.

Una vez fuera de mi cuarto, empecé a caminar hacia la cocina. La casa en una casa simple. Un piso, una cocina, sala, 3 cuartos, 2 baños y yo sola.

Se hace aburrido el estar yo sola. A veces Jack viene de visita, o también Masky.

Pero no lo disfruto.

Ya en la cocina, prendí las luces para poder ver mejor. Algo interesante es que todo se paga solo. La luz, el agua, el internet, televisión, todo. Nunca supe porque, pero es súper útil.

Decidí hacer un sándwich simple. Ahora necesito con que hacerlo.

De un gabinete saque el pan y la mayonesa. Lo puse en la barra que estaba entre la cocina y la mesa.

Después fui al refrigerador y saque el jamón y un trozo de lechuga. Lo puse en la barra.

Luego fui por un cuchillo para untar la mayonesa. Agarre 2 pedazos del pan y les puse mayonesa. Después agarre un poco de jamón y se lo puse a los 2 panes. Después puse la lechuga sobre una parte y le puse la otra encima.

Perfección.

Agarre mi sándwich, apague la luz de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala, prendí la luz y me desplome en el sillón frente a la tele. Agarre el control y prendí la tele para entretenerme un rato. Cuando la tele se prendió, una pantalla plana de unas tantas pulgadas, empecé a cambiar canales hasta encontrarme con una película. Apenas iniciaba. Se llama "Los otros". Hay que ver de qué se trata.

**Dos horas después**

Listo. La película ya termino. Estuvo un poco confusa, pero fue interesante.

Mire a la ventana. Seguía lloviendo. Si no estuviera tan frio, saldría para que la lluvia me dé en la cara. Recuerdo cuando era niña. Antes no me gustaba la lluvia. Era muy ingenua.

***Toc*Toc*Toc***

...

Creo que tocan la puerta.

...

***Toc*Toc*Toc***

Ahí está otra vez.

...

Quien sería tan estúpido para tocar a las 4:50 de la mañana?

Y en mi casa!

***Toc*Toc*Toc*Toc*Toc*Toc***

Ahora son más.

Mejor abro la puerta.

Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a la puerta.

***Toc*Toc*Toc*Toc*Toc*Toc***

-Ya voy.- Le dije a la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

Una vez en ella, mire por el visor.

No pude ver nada, porque estaba muy obscuro ahí afuera.

***Toc*Toc*Toc***

-Espere, por favor.- Que desesperado. Pulse un interruptor que hacía que una luz se prenda afuera. Escuche el "Click" del interruptor y volví a mirar por el visor.

Y no era muy fascinante lo que vi.

Era un cabello negro y un poco largo, una sudadera blanca manchada en rojo, unos ojos que penetraban el alma y una sonrisa hecha por un cuchillo cortando los cachetes.

Supongo que viene a matarme.

Esa es la única razón por la que Jeff vendría a mi casa.

Pero como me encontró?

El no sabe de este lugar.

Tal vez BEN le dijo. O Masky.

***Toc*Toc*Toc***

No lo puedo dejar entrar. Me quiere matar. Esto es una trampa.

-Jane?- Pregunta por mí. Que está haciendo aquí!?

-Jane? Me dejas pasar?- Se escucha calmado. No te lo creas. El solo te quiere muerta.

-Jane. Sé que estas ahí.- Jeff, que estás haciendo aquí?

-Estoy lastimado, necesito entrar.- Que esta lastimado? Esa es la peor excusa de todas.

-Jane. No traigo nada con que matarte. Créeme.-

...

Me voy a lamentar esto.

Agarre el seguro de la puerta y lo quite. Luego abrí la puerta muy poco y me asome. Ahí estaba el. Tenía mucha sangre en el brazo.

-Hola.- Dijo Jeff. -Puedo pasar?-

-Que haces aquí?- Tengo que saberlo.

-Ya te dije. Estoy lastimado.- Dijo señalando su brazo. -Tu casa era la más cerca.-

-Y como sabes donde vivo?- Le pregunte.

-Jack me dijo.- Ese fantasmita...

Abrí la puerta.

-No intentes nada.- Le dije.

-No tengo nada con que.- Dijo entrando totalmente empapado.

-Voy por una toalla.- Dije y fui rápidamente por una toalla y aproveche para agarrar el botiquín. Cuando volví lo vi cerrando la puerta y agarrando su brazo.

-Toma.- Dije y le di la toalla. El se seco el cabello. Además que se quito la sudadera, dejando una playera totalmente negra y no tan mojada.

-Ponla ahí.- Dije y señale un… Perchero? No sé si así se llaman. Jeff puso la sudadera y empezó a escurrir. Luego lo limpio.

-Como te lastimaste?- Dije en el sillón, abriendo el botiquín.

-Estaba caminando. Un ladrón me quería robar. Me hiso está cortada y lo mate.- Bueno. Eso si se lo creo. Últimamente ha estado muy insegura la ciudad.

-Ven. Siéntate. Voy a verte el brazo.- Le dije y saque lo necesario. Jeff puso la toalla en el sillón y se sentó sobre ella, delante de mí. Me dio el brazo. Este estaba lleno de sangre. Tenía una cortada simple en su antebrazo. Y no era tan grande. Unos 8 centímetros. No es tan profunda para llegar al hueso o para mandarlo al hospital.

-Y porque no me quieres matar? Esa es tu idea principal.- Le pregunte. Si quisiera, te enterraría la aguja en una vena para que se desangre. Pero luego tendré que limpiar y todo eso... Que flojera.

-Pues... Creo que porque no quiero ahora.- No quiere? Y porque no quiere? -Ya mate a alguien hoy, así que ya sacie mis ganas de sangre.-

-Bueno.- No sé si creerle eso. Acaso tiene un Sangre-o-metro o algo así?

-Dame la toalla.- Jeff se levanto un poco y me la dio sin decir nada. Como estaba limpia, va ser útil para quitar la sangre. Pero eso sí, mojo todo el sillón.

Empecé a limpiar su brazo, todo excepto la cortada. Cuando termine, agarre una gasa y la moje de Agua oxigenada.

-Y como estas, Jane?- Ahora quiere una conversación. Que interesante.

-Pues últimamente he estado bien.- Empecé a lavar la herida. Jeff hizo un quejido. -Arde?-

-Un poco.- Dijo. Qué bien, porque le pondré mas.

-Y tu Jeff, como haz estado? Aparte de esto, claro.- Termine de lavar la cortada.

-Pues ayer encontré 100 pesos en la calle. Eso cuenta?- Estúpido...

-Pues si.- Agarre la aguja y el hilo que necesito.

-Me vas a coser?- Me pregunto.

-Sí. Por? El asesino Jeff, uno de los más buscados en este estado, y creo que en el país, tiene miedo de una aguja?- Dije burlona.

-No.- Me dijo y me miro con desaprobación.

-Okay.- Limpie la aguja con alcohol y le puse el hilo. -Ahí voy.- Le puse la punta de la aguja en la cortada y se la enterré.

-Auch. Ten cuidado.- Me dijo viendo cada movimiento que hacía.

-No me digas que hacer.- Yo sé como coser. Lo he aprendido desde que me hiciste asesina.

El tiempo se alargo. Nadie hablo durante esos minutos. Fue un silencio incomodo. Porque estoy ayudando al asesino de mis padres, amigos y de muchos cientos de personas? Que me pasa?

Cuando termine, corte el hilo y lo amarre para que no se suelte. Después volví a limpiarle con la toalla.

-Gracias, Jane.-

-No lo menciones.- Le dije. Pero en serio. Que no lo mencione. No puedo creer que lo esté ayudando.

-Oye...- Dijo Jeff.

-Que quieres?- Le pregunto de mala gana.

-Sonara un poco raro...- Dijo Jeff. Qué es?

-Que sonara raro?-

-Este... Como la lluvia está muy fuerte... Pues...-

-Quieres quedarte?- Le pregunte. Eso obvio.

-Sí. Me dejas?- Jeff esta...?

-Jeff, estas rojo como tomate.- Trate de aguantarme la risa, pero no pude.

-Cállate! Solo quiero quedarme una noche!- Dijo Jeff haciéndose mas rojo.

-Está bien.- Le dije aun riendo. -Puedes quedarte. Pero no intentes nada.-

-Lo intentare.- Dijo cubriéndose el brazo. -Donde duermo?-

-Ahí.- Le dije señalando una puerta. La habitación de huéspedes.

-Okay.- Dijo y se levanto. -Mañana me voy en la mañana.-

-Pero en la mañana es como en 2 horas.- Le dije para corregirle. El se detuvo.

-Dije mañana en la mañana.- Que!?

-Ósea que planeas quedarte todo lo que es hoy?-

-Si.- Hijo de su madre...

-Porque?- Le pregunte para ver si lo dejo quedarse o no.

-Ya te dije que por la lluvia.- Dice y da media vuelta.

-Mañana no va a llover. Dime la verdad.- El se voltea.

-Me voy a quedar, te guste o no.- Yo me levanto y me acerco a él.

-No puedes quedarte sin mi permiso.- Le dijo y le doy un golpecito con el índice en su pecho. –Aun recuerdo lo que me hiciste. Y aun te odio por eso. Lo que te acabo de hacer solo lo hice porque aun soy humana. No soy como tú. Una psicópata estúpida que mata por placer. Así que será mejor que me digas porque te quieres quedar o te echo en este momento de mi casa.-

El no dijo nada. Solo se me quedo mirándome. Con esos ojos negros y sin sentimiento alguno.

-Está cortada me la hice yo.- Dice después de 2 minutos de silencio. Me deja confundida.

-Además que te empecé a seguir dos años. Nadie me dijo donde vives.- Eso ya es raro. Y de miedo.

-Quería decirte algo y también pedirte algo.- Que será?

-Dilo rápido.- Le digo porque ya tengo sueño.

-Quería pedirte perdón.-

…

…

-Perdón de qué?- Le digo y cruzo los brazos. De seguro miente.

-De todo lo que te hice.- Dice mira a otro lado. -Son 3 años los que te hice la vida triste y estoy empezando a reconsiderar que no debí hacerlo.-

-Y como se que no mientes?- Le digo intentando parecer enojada. El me pide perdón por matar a mis padres? Por matar a quienes quería?

-Porque… Cuando te espiaba… Vi que tu vida es un poco miserable.- Me dice mirándome otra vez a los ojos. –Y te comparo conmigo, viviendo con Carlos, y siento que no debes de vivir así. Y esto me lleva a lo que te quería decir.-

-Y que es?- Le digo ya no tan enojada.

-Cuando te espiaba… Vi que eras una mujer muy linda. Incluso me acordaba de antes de que te quemara. Seguías siendo muy linda. Y quede en cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ti.-

Jeff enamorado de mi? Es esto un programa de MTV o está jugando conmigo?

-No me vas a creer después de todo lo que te he hecho.-

-Tienes razón.- Le digo y me vuelvo a enojar. –No te creo. Tú eres la causa de que mi vida sea miserable. Me dejaste sin nadie cercano a mí. Pasaron 3 años y ahora me pides disculpas? Crees que voy a perdonarte solo porque lo dices? Quiero que lo veas desde mi punto de vista. No te perdonare nunca mientras esté viva, entiendes?-

Jeff baja la mirada. Se recarga en la puerta aun mirando abajo.

-Entonces… Si te mato, me perdonas?- Me pregunta. Su voz se oye… como si fuera a llorar.

-Si.- Le respondo fríamente. –Así al menos estaré con la gente que amo.-

Jeff no se movió. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos. Pero pude ver que algo caía al suelo desde su cara. Mire al suelo y vi una gota de agua. Jeff… Esta…?

-Estas llorando?- Le pregunto y me agacho a verle. Pero él se voltea para que no lo vea.

-No. Solo que los ojos me arden.- Jeff está llorando… por mi?

-Jeff. Ya no llores.- Le digo y me acerco a él.

-DEJAME!- El grita y se mete al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-Jeff?- Le toco. –Déjame entrar.-

-NO!- Jeff grita desde el otro lado. –TU NO ME QUIERES! NUNCA ME PERDONARAS!- Y lo escucho sollozar.

No voy a lidiar con esto. Voy a mi cuarto y de el cajón de la cómoda saco las llaves de la casa. Luego salgo del cuarto y busco la llave que va al cuarto donde Jeff esta.

Cuando abro la puerta, veo que Jeff está sentado al lado de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas con la cara escondida.

-Déjame, por favor.- Le escucho con su voz entrecortada por su llanto.

-No me voy a ir.- Le digo entrando al cuarto.

-ALEJATE DE MI!- Jeff me grita.

-No lo hare, Jeff!- Le grito no tan fuerte. –No me iré de aquí hasta que dejes de llorar!-

-Porque?- Me pregunta y voltea a mí. Tiene la cara llena de lagrimas y los ojos rojos. Se me encoje el corazón ante esa mirada. Parece triste, perdido, como si fuera un niño que se perdió y quiere encontrar a su mami.

Me acerco a él y me pongo de rodillas para estar cara a cara.

-Deja de llorar, por favor.- Le digo. –No me gusta verte así.-

Y en un instante siento sus brazos rodearme y su cara en mi hombro. Lo escucho llorar aun más.

-Perdóname, por favor.- Me dice con la voz entrecortada. –Ya no quiero pelear contigo. Ya no quiero que seas mi enemiga. Yo te quiero.-

Siento que las lágrimas invaden mis ojos. Lo abrazo igual.

-Te perdono, Jeff.- Le susurro. –Si es tan importante para ti, lo hare.-

-No lo hagas porque te lo pido.- Me dice. –Hazlo porque quiero que lo entiendas.-

Ya no puedo evitarlo. Siento que las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas. Lo abrazo fuerte y el a mí.

Este chico me ama. Ya no me odia, y yo tampoco lo odio. Ahora veo que todas las veces que pelábamos e intentábamos matarnos, el se mataba a sí mismo un poco. Siento que todas esas peleas se acumulan dentro de mí corazón y me destrozan lenta y dolorosamente. Si hubiera sabido que esto es lo que sentía él, no lo hubiera hecho más.

-Jeff, yo también te quiero.- Le susurro y me separo de él para mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos negros que ahora están bordeados de rojo. –Te perdono.-

El me mira. Pero después de unos segundos siento que una de sus manos me quita la máscara y con la otra, atrás de mi cabeza, me jala hacia él, haciendo que nuestros labios se encuentren.

El me está besando. Aun llora, pero no tanto como antes. También me empiezo a calmar y cuando siento que se separa pongo mis brazos detrás de él y lo jalo hacia mí.

Ahora yo lo estoy besando. Cierro los ojos y disfruto de el. Recargo mis brazos en sus hombros y el pasa sus dos manos por mi nuca. Duramos lo que parecía una eternidad, pero siento que me falta aire y me separo de él, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo, Jane.- Me dice ya calmado.

-Yo también te amo, Jeff.- Le digo y abro los ojos.

-Porque usas la máscara, si eres hermosa?- Me pregunta el. Que suene de el es un poco raro.

-No me gustaba verme así. Me sentía fea.- Le digo a él y pongo una mano sobre su mejilla. –Pero creo que ahora la uso por costumbre.-

-Tu mano se siente caliente.- Me dice él y agarra mi mano en su mejilla. –Como me siento yo?-

-Frio.- Le digo y me viene una idea a la cabeza. –Me encanta el frio. Mi cuarto es muy caliente y quiero algo que me refresque.-

Jeff ríe y me besa rápidamente.

-Que tan caliente es tu cuarto?- Me pregunta divertido.

-Mucho. Con decirte que duermo desnuda.- Le digo y me subo a sus piernas, abrazando su cintura con las mías.

-Quiero ver que tan caliente puede ser tu cuarto. Me dejas?- Me dice con mirada de deseo.

-Llévame y te enseño.- Le digo y lo beso apasionadamente. Paso mis brazos por detrás de él y el pasa los suyos atreves de mi cintura. Siento que se mueve y se pone de pie. El camina a la puerta sin dejar de besarme y entra mi cuarto.

**Hehehhehehe…**

**El siguiente capítulo es el que está calificado como M.**

**Digan en los Reviews si quieren el siguiente capítulo y como les pareció este.**

**Adios!**


	2. Mi manera de decirte 'Te perdono'

**Hola!  
**

**Bienvenidos al segundo y ultimo capitulo de este fic!**

**NOTA/ADVERTENCIA: Lemon incluido en este capitulo. Si son menores de edad, dejen de leer.**

**Capitulo 2: Mi manera de decirte 'te perdono'**

* * *

Jeff me puso en mi cama y se subió sobre mi, sin dejar de besarme. Su lengua pedía entrar a mi boca, y yo le deje con mucho gusto. Nuestras lenguas estaban en un tipo de pelea para ver quien era el dominante, y Jeff me estaba ganando.

Cuando se separo de mi para respirar no me beso en los labios, sino en el cuello, haciendo que de un gemido de placer. Sentí que sus dos manos pasaban por debajo de mi playera y subían. Entendí lo que quería y me separe de el para quitarme la playera y la lance por ahí.

-No estas plana después de todo.- Dijo y dio una risita. Luego volvió a besarme el cuello y sus manos empezaron a jugar con mis pechos. Di un gemido fuerte.

El se separa de mi cuello un momento y sus manos pasan por mi espalda.

-Que talla eres, Jane?- Me pregunta el pervertido.

-32 B.- Le respondo y siento que se desabrocha el bra. Jeff lo pasa por mis brazos y quedo desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Me ruborizo.

-Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Jane.- Dice el y me besa en los labios. Pero ahora es un beso calmado, pero lleno de amor.

Sus manos vuelven a mis pechos ahora descubiertos. Gimo y el pellizca mis pezones. Luego Jeff baja a mi cuello sin despegar sus labios de mi piel y baja hasta llegar a mi pezón derecho. Siento su lengua jugar con el mientras su mano masajea el otro. Gimo fuerte y me recuesto en la cama. Le acaricio el cabello con mis dos manos. Jeff muerde el pezón y tira de el. Luego lo besa y cambia al izquierdo, haciendo lo mismo que con el otro.

Jala de el con los dientes, haciendo que de gemidos de placer. Es la primera vez que alguien me trata así. Y me encanta.

Siento que Jeff suelta mi pezón y le da un beso antes de bajar por mi abdomen. Luego se detiene en el inicio de mis shorts.

-Puedo?- Me pregunta. Yo asiento y sus manos lo empiezan a desabrochar. Jeff pasa sus manos por dentro de la ropa, incluyendo mis bragas, y las pasa por mis piernas hasta que quedo totalmente desnuda frente a el. No siento pena ni nada, pero es la primera vez que alguien me hace esto, así que me ruborizo.

Siento los labios de Jeff en mi pie izquierdo. Da cosquillas y suelto una risista.

-Me encanta tu risa, Jane- Me dice el besando mi pierna. -Me encantas tu en todos los sentidos.-

Siento sus labios ir bajando hasta llegar a mi privacidad. Di un gemido pero no duro mucho mi placer. Senti sus labios en mi pie derecho y va bajando, haciendo lo mismo que en mi otra pierna. Finalmente llega a mi privacidad y me besa. Doy un gemido, mezclado con un grito. El me agarra con las manos en mi trasero y saca la lengua y la pasa por todo el alrededor, y luego siento su lengua entrar y me inundo en un mar de placer.

Su lengua acaricia las paredes de mi vagina, chupando y lamiendo todo lo que puede. Siento que un dedo acaricia el alrededor y luego lo mete. Doy un gemido por sus acciones. Inconcientemente, muevo mis caderas hacia el y Jeff saca el dedo y lo vuelve a meter, sin dejar de chuparme.

Siento un tiron en mi vientre. Creo que...

-Me... Me voy a...- No puedo terminar la oracion, porque el climax llega a mi y me envuelve en placer, haciendo que de un grito de lo mismo.

Tengo la respiracion agitada y estoy sudando. Jeff saca el dedo de mi y lo veo lamerse los labios.

-Tienes un sabor muy... Dulce.- Dice Jeff y me acerca el dedo lleno de mi. -Prueba.-

Me da un poco de asco provar algo que salio de mi privacidad, pero me viene una idea a la cabeza. Le agarro la mano y le doy una lamida desde abajo al dedo. Luego beso la yema de el dedo y lo meto hasta donde puedo, como si fuera una felacion. Despues lo saco y el me mira con deseo.

-Es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien.- Le digo y me subo sobre el, haciendo que caiga en la cama boca arriba. El rie y lo beso rapidamente en los labios. Despues voy besando su cuello y bajando hasta donde estan sus panalones. Los desabrocho torpemente y se los quito, dejandolo en sus boxers negros.

Doy una risita. Parece tienda de campaña. Haha!

Paso mi mano encima de sus boxers y acaricio. El gime. Paso mis manos por sus boxers y los saco, haciendo que su miembro, que es bastante largo, salga.

Lo agarro y muevo mi mano arriba y abajo, haciendo que de un fuerte gemido. Me acerco a el y paso la lengua desde abajo hasta la punta y una vez ahi, me lo meto a la boca. El vuelve a dar un fuerte gemido y muevo la cabeza arriba y abajo.

El da gemidos fuertesy yo sigo moviendo la cabeza. Paso la lengua por todo du miembro y lo agarro con una mano. Muevo la mano al contrario de mi boca. Boca arriba, mano abajo. Boca abajo, Mano arriba. Luego giro la mano mientras la subo y la bajo.

Creo que puedo culpar esta habilidad a mis veces que estaba sola y me puse a ver una que otra porno. Ahora veo porque Sasha Grey es una profesional en el tema.

-Jane... Me voy...-

Decido pasar a lo siguiente y lo meto hasta donde puedo. Pero el mueve la cintura hacia arriba y entra en mi totalmente, me atraganto con el y siento un liquido pasar por mi garganta. Lo trago todo rapidamente.

Jeff respira agitadamente. Lo saco de mi boca.

-De donde... Aprendiste eso?- Me pregunta Jeff. Yo rio y me subo sobre el.

-Quien nunca ha visto una porno o algo asi?- Le digo y lo beso.

-Ese es mi sabor?- Dice el refiriendose a su semen. -Prefuero el tuyo.-

Yo doy una risita y el me besa.

-Es tu primera vez?- Me pregunta Jeff. Yo asiento y el me besa tiernamente. -Te va a gustar.-

-Okay.- Le devuelvo el beso. -Yo quiero ir al mando.- Jeff asiente y me voy sentando sobre el. Pongo la entrada de mi vagina sobre su miembro y me deslizo lentamente dentro de el. Los dos gemimos. Pero Jeff pone sus manos sobre mi trasero y me empuja hasta el tope.

Doy un grito/gemido otra vez pero este tambien tiene algo de dolor. Mire abajo y me asuste al ver un poco de sangre. Pero Jeff se levanto y me beso.

-No te preocupes.- Me dice el. -Ya no te dolera.- Yo le beso igual y le abrazo. Me apoyo en las piernas y me levanto, sin que el salga de mi. Luego me aflojo y el entra en mi, ahora doy un gemido de puro placer, igual que Jeff.

Luego vuelvo y subir y a bajar, sin dejar de abrazarlo. El entra y sale de mi de una manera que me encanta. No solo es a nivel sexual, sino a nivel sentimental. Lo estamos haciendo porque es mi manera de decirle 'Te perdono'. El lo hace porque me ama. Y yo lo amo tambien.

Paso un rato en la misma posicion. Pero Jeff me acuesta en la cama, sin salir de mi, y me agarra un pecho con la mano y lame el otro mientras sale y entra de mi.

Siento que se aproxima el climax.

-Jeff... Me voy a correr!- Le digo entre gemidos.

-Yo... Tambien.- El dice y lo hace mas rapido.

-Hazlo dentro.- Le pido.

-Y si... Quedas embarazada?- Me pregunta preocupado, pero no se detiene.

-No lo estare. Correte.- Le pido y doy un gemido agudo mientras me lleno de placer en mi climax. El tambien gime y siento que un liquido me llena. Es mucho. Desearia que estubiera todo en mi boca.

Quedamos los dos tiradon el los brazos del otro, respirando agitadamente. Jeff mueve un brazo y jala las cobijas sobre los dos.

-Te amo.- Me dice Jeff poniendo mi almohada sobre sus ojos.

-Yo tambien te amo.- Le digo y le beso en los labios.

Paso el tiempo y los dos quedamos inconcientes en los brazos del otro.

* * *

**Gracias por leer este pequeño fic que tenia atorado en la cabeza por un tiempo.**

**Pongan reviews si les gusto y si no les gusto, no me hagan nada malo, porfavor.**

**Diganme si quieren que le siga o si asi le dejo. Me encanta escribirles.**

**Adioshh!**


End file.
